


A French Affair

by wellthizizdeprezzing



Series: Overwatch University One Shots [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee date, F/F, Her roommates try to offer advice, Lena has a bad crush, Lena takes French, University AU, Widowmaker is a professor, professor crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Lena takes a language class that has her learning she might have a crush on the new professor.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: Overwatch University One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A French Affair

When Lena signed up for a French 101 class at Overwatch university, she had been expecting to take it with the old professor Dr. Winston who lots of students had a head cannon of him being related to an ape or something. With his broad shoulders, heavy brows, low forehead and affinity for bananas, it wasn't hard to make the stretch. But, he was a great French professor and she whole heartedly wished to learn French. She found the language romantic and the culture endearing and one day longed to visit Paris and enjoy the sights and lights there.

And especially to enjoy the beautiful women there. Lena was in no way shy about her sexual preference and had been out since she could ever remember. Despite her openness it was hard to come by a good steady relationship in college- and it's not because there has been a shortage of offers. Lena is good looking, having that whole cute tomboy vibe going on and the great personality to make her not just another vapid hot person. And the whole athlete tag added onto her appeal factor. Students simply were more interesting in hook ups and random one nights stands than in settling down and building something meaningful. She wouldn't stop trying until she found the one, but that was an issue for later. Her good grades and work came first.

That's why she was ready to score an A in Winston's class. With his help and with her effort she was certain she could get that A to pull up her overall GPA. Lord knows she needed it after that quantitative reasoning class she took. She hated Calculus with a passion. And probably would to the end of her days.

"Hey, do you know where the professor is?" Lena turned around to face her classmate because it was ten minutes in and no one was in the front of the room. She was eager to get the lesson underway, notebook and colored pens out. She was always organized first day of class but by the time syllabus week had ended, she took notes on whatever scraps of paper she could find and her pens ended up staining her lips bright yellows, and greens and blues because she liked to chew on them instead of using them to write.

The man- certainly he looked too mature to be a student- shrugged. He had a rugged look going on, all beard, squinted eyes like he was in the midst of having an intense stare down with someone, and broad shoulders barely encased in his muscle tee.

"Maybe the ol' man kicked it." He spoke with a Western twang and she wondered which part of the US he was from. She was a social butterfly on campus and she always knew a handful of random people wherever she went, but in this class she was alone so far and she knew she would need to befriend someone who could get her notes on days she skipped class.

"Where are you from?" she had just asked eagerly when the click clack of heels interrupted Lena. All the students heads whipped to the front of the room where some woman had just strode in. But not just any woman. The most beautiful and alluring woman Lena had ever seen in her life. She was wearing heels that accentuated her long, shapely legs. A pencil skirt hugged her hips and curvy waist, the gray color of it matching the blazer she wore over her white dress shirt with the buttons all the way down to the start of her cleavage, as if teasing her audience with what was there. With what wonders lay beyond. And on top of a graceful neck was a stunning face. Dark eyes framed by long lashes. A strong nose, red full lips and rounded chin that gave her countenance a softer look to even out her sharp cheekbones. She wore make up but only sparingly to highlight her natural beauty. The only thing that wasn't natural about her was her purple hair, long and pulled into a tight ponytail, the tip brushing her rounded ass with each step she took.

" _Excuse moi, classe._ I am aware Dr. Winston was supposed to teach this class but unfortunately last minute circumstances caused him to go on an early sabbatical this semester. Thus I will be taking over. My name is Amelie LaCroix and this will be my first year teaching at Overwatch University. Previously I worked for Talon College teaching advanced French there, so rest assured you are in safe and capable hands." The French's professor's voice was...hot. There was no other way to say it. Her French was the very essence of art, and when she spoke in English there was a hint of French in it which Lena just adored. Her tones were smooth yet husky at the same time. Like a noir movie femme fatale.

Lena had to remember to close her mouth and she clicked it shut with an audible sound. She gave a quick look around to see if anyone else was as taken aback as Lena was, and they were. She could see the boys faces glazed over, cheeks flushed, and she wondered if she looked same. Only the gruff boy next to her seemed fine, squinting slightly harder but that was it.

"Now, let us begin. Please introduce yourselves to me and the class. Tell me your major, one fun fact about you, and what you hope to gain from this class." Amelie perched her perfect rear on top of her desk and Lena had to visibly pull herself away to pay attention. No, this was very bad. She could already tell she had it bad for her professor and it'd only been five minutes.

She prayed that it wouldn't be this way for the rest of the semester because if it was she would die.

Since Overwatch wasn't a big school, there weren't many students even in the intro level class. About ten students in total. Lena tried to listen to them, she really did, but her focus was stuck on Amelie's reactions to her students introductions. She was courteous, offering words here and there for commentary and generally looking interested in knowing her students more.

The western boy next to her went next. "The name's McCree. And I am an American Studies major. I play baseball and what I want to get from this class is my foreign language requirement and I thought French would do a nice job of substituting that."

"Well, I sure hope you will enjoy French even if it is for a requirement. And baseball, how very American of you," Amelie comments before her eyes fall expectantly on Lena who is the last to go. She can feel herself start to sweat, nervous on what to say.

"Uh, hi, my name's Lena. I'm still currently undecided on my major since I'm a sophomore. But... I hope to know more about you from this class- uh, your language and French stuff, I mean," she stutters and rubs her sweaty hands on her jeans. "And I run track for the school here."

She feels stupid for her blunder but if Amelie notices she doesn't say anything, her face cool. "Ah, track. I hear it is big here. I would love to come to your meets."

And shit, Lena knows she's reading too much into this but she can't quell the joy that sparks in her chest at this. "Yea, no problem."

Done with introductions, Amelie gets up and goes over to the board. "I understand today is syllabus day but since Dr. Winston's departure was so abrupt, I do not yet have a fixed one ready. So I thought that today we could explore a little more about French history, about the culture, and see where our comfort in the language lays." Amelie begins to write something down on the board and even her handwriting is something to marvel at. It's elegant script and Lena wishes she could write like that. Her handwriting is childish and blocky.

" _La culture française est unique,"_ Amelie starts and the rest of the class is in French but Lena doesn't mind that she doesn't understand 90 percent of it. She could listen to Amelie's soothing tones all day long.

When class ends, Lena is reluctant to pack up. She wants to spend more time with Amelie which is crazy, given she barely knows the woman, not to mention she's her professor. So she takes her time, slowly putting everything away while the other students rush out to their next class. Amelie is wiping down the chalk board and Lena watches her, the strong planes of her shoulder blades moving under the tight blazer. When the professor sets down the eraser and dusts off her hands, Lena averts her eyes not wanting to get caught.

"Lena, good, I wanted to ask you something," Amelie says cheerily when she notices Lena is still here.

"Uh, ya?" Lena jerks her head to attention and hates that she can feel a light flush come to her cheeks.

"I was serious when I mentioned attending the meets. I used to love running track myself when I was younger." And here Lena's eyes dipped down to those legs and yes, they did look like they'd run a lot, like they were perfect for running and Lena wouldn't mind seeing them in motion.

"I can give you a schedule when it's finalized," Lena says and moves her eyes back up to Amelie's face.

"Is there anything else that would be good to check out on this campus?" Amelie asks as Lena slings her bag on her back and starts toward the door. Amelie does the same, carrying just a shoulder bag. "I'm new here and I want to get more involved with the community. Plus, getting familiar with the lay out of campus would be nice."

"There's a lot of cool stuff. Not nearly as much during the start of the year but more later on. And I could give you a tour if you wanted," Lena hastily adds at the end because Amelie has given her an opening and Lena laps at the chance like a dog to the bone.

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you," Amelie says.

"Oh, I would be glad to give it to you," Lena says and winces at the double meaning behind her words. "The tour, I mean the tour," she clears her throat while Amelie gives her that carefully neutral look again. "I don't have class after this so I'm fine."

"If that is the case, than I would be glad for you to give me a personal tour of the campus," Amelie smiles gently and it sets Lena's heart a flutter because of fucking course it would. Her stupid brain is crushing on her professor and it only seems to be going deeper. Lena knows she shouldn't encourage it, but her brain craves Amelie's presence. Because now she's getting to spend some extra time with the French woman.

She just hopes she won't make herself look like an idiot in front of her.

"If you follow me, I'll give you a tour of the most important stops," Lena starts as she leads the way. "Have you seen much of the campus before?"

Amelie gathers her things and follows a step behind Lena. She shakes her head. " _Non._ I only know the main building and the staff building. And the dining hall."

"The most important building," Lena jokes because she has a voracious appetite and she eats enough for three people on certain days.

"I thought that was the gym for you, given all the exercise you do for track." At this Lena sees Amelie's eyes do a once over her body and the brunette doesn't know if it's intentional or not but it makes her whole body go hot.

"Aha, yea. It is important but I love eating," Lena laughs awkwardly. "To keep up my energy for running I have to intake a lot of calories."

"I wish I could eat like you and keep such a slim figure," Amelie laughs and Lena flushes. _Was that a compliment? What should I say back to it?_

"Err, well you have a great figure too. Even better than mine, really," Lena stumbles to get out and holy hell, how is she such rubbish at complimenting women when she's the utter best at it during her adventures out to flirt with them? Maybe it's because Amelie's a professor and older than her and so much more mature than any of the women Lena has ever gone after.

They draw up to their first building thankfully and Lena can push away the awkwardness of it all by explaining it's function to Amelie. "This is the science facility. Where all experiments happen. Be careful when walking through it. You might come across some mutations." Lena wiggled her fingers in a creepy motion and added a ghost sound affect.

Amelie laughed again at this and Lena realized she was quickly falling in love with the sound of it. It was deep but light at the same time. It was so her. Lena wants to hear more of it and as the tour embarks onwards she tries her best to be funny.

The tour only takes half an hour, sadly for Lena, but she does get more information out of Amelie. She finds out why the professor switched schools. "The atmosphere between staff members was horrid. Everyone was out for blood. I was going to tough it out until the administration changed or some of the staffs contracts ended but when I heard there was an opening here for a French teacher, I decided to jump ship."

"Do you feel like you made the right choice?"

Amelie pursued her lips in contemplation of this. "It is too early to know for sure. But currently the staff I work with are much nicer than the one's I left."

Lena was sorry to hear it had been difficult for Amelie in the other college, but she was happy it had brought her over here.

"C _afe?_ " Amelie offered as they stopped by the campus Starbucks. "On me, for your wonderful help."

"You don't have to-" because Lena is humbled by her professor's offer and she waves it off but Amelie won't have any of that. "Nonsense. It's the least I can do for wasting your time."

"It wasn't a waste of time, but my pleasure," Lena rushes to correct and curses herself internally at her word choice. Damn her mouth. She cannot seem to say anything right around Amelie without any sexual overtones.

"I'm glad it pleased you. But still, I won't let you depart without something caffeinated. I understand sleep depraved students like you could use it. It's as essential as water to you." There is a quirk to her lip and Lena can't help the smile from cracking out on her face. How can she resist Amelie like this? All funny and warm.

"Sure." They head inside and once they get their coffee's they sit down for a quick chat, that Lena wishes wasn't as quick. If only so she could stare at her professor's dreamy face.

“What made you decide to be a professor?” Lena finds herself asking as she watches the way Amelie licks her lips to catch a bit of foam that her coffee came with. Lena shifts her legs to distract herself from doing something stupid like reaching over and wiping the foam away for her.

“It was something I didn't plan for, actually. I graduated college very quickly, cramming my education into two and a half years. I found myself in need of some money to pay off my debts and I turned to a program that offered me a teacher's degree while also paying me at the same time. I got certified and then ever since I've stuck to teaching. I found it's grown on me,” Amelie answered honestly. “Probably not the answer you're looking for in someone whose responsible for your education.” She offered a wry smile.

“Oh, no, that's okay,” Lena shakes her hands to show everything's fine. “Everyone has their own stories. But, that makes you really young to be a professor.”

 _“Oui_ , I am only 24.”

“You're only 4 years older than me!” Lena said. “You must be a good teacher if you've been teaching for this long at such a young age.”

“Thank you. I think I do modest work.” Amelie looks at her watch. She frowns. “I'm afraid I must go now. I have lesson plans I need to finalize.” She gets up and Lena also gets up. “Thank you for helping me.”

“It was no problem. It was my pleasure,” Lena says and hopes she doesn't come off as too enthusiastic.

* * *

Lena slams the door of her dorm room open in excitement. She can't believe she got to spend an amazing, even if it was mundane by other people's standards, afternoon with her new crush. "Girls, I have an announcement to make!" she announces as she jumps onto her bed, tossing her bag and shoes off to the side.

Moira, typical, peeks her head out from under her bed covers. Her red hair is mussed up from sleep and she's only now waking up even though it is 3 in the afternoon. She sleeps all day stays up all night like a vampire and given her gaunt and pale look with long limbs it wouldn't be too far off if she was one. "W'at happene'?" she mumbles out sleepily and slowly gets out of bed.

"Spit it out you fucking noob!" D.va screams from where she is perched in front of a computer screen, furiously pounding at her controller, headset on her ears, the wreckage of several bags of Doritos and mountain dew bottles around her. "Sorry, not you," she turns to Lena, her hellish expression and pure growl of evil gone into a sweet demeanor. "Some idiot doesn't know his thumbs from his ass. What news do you bring of the outside world?" D.va hadn't changed from her cheesy dust stained pj's which meant she hadn't left the room today.

"You know you can't subside off of chips and soda alone, D, it's not healthy," Lena huffed in concern over her roommate and close friend.

"I'll go grab some fruit before the dinning hall closes. Now hurry and tell me, I've only got five minutes before the next match and I wanna hear what you've got to say." D.va tapped her hands onto her legs impatiently. Lena frowned at that but let it slide for now. She knew she'd be going out to get her friend dinner anyways.

"I...well, we got a new French professor and she's hot. Like, crazy hot," Lena gushed.

“Let me guess, you've got a crush on her already!” D.va says and Lena nods her head, a bit abashed.

“I do. And we even got a chance to talk after class and now I don't know what to do!” She slumped dramatically against her bed frame.

“Depends on if you want to get in trouble or not,” Moira yawned as she got up from bed.

“Trouble?” Lena shot her a confused look.

Moira ran a hand through her hair. “Well, dating your professor is usually against social conduct,” she explained. “Because it's seen as the professor taking advantage of the student, or that the student is just doing it for the grades.”

“But I wouldn't be doing it for the grade!” Lena exclaimed, her enthusiasm dying down a bit, “though you are right about her possibly getting in trouble if I do anything with her. Do you think she could get in trouble even if she just had coffee with me?” she asks, suddenly very concerned about this fact. She hadn't thought of it earlier, the fluttering feelings in her chest lending to her wanting to get to know Amelie, not taking into account their positions.

“Well, no, I think that's fine,” Moira mussed, stifling another yawn. “Professors can meet with students all the time. It's only when it becomes unprofessional that it is a real issue.”

Lena chewed on her bottom lip, thinking.

“Lena, what are you thinking of doing? Moira kinda has a point,” D.va said. “You can't date her. I mean, you can, but it's not going to be something easy.”

Lena ruffled the back of her hair. “I know it won't be a possibility but I also do want to get to know her better. I like her and I think she's cool and I won't be pushing her or myself into being with her. I wasn't really thinking of that in the first place. I just....want us to be friends.”

Moira hummed at this while D.va's computer beeped. “Time to start my match!” she declared, before shooting one last thought off to Lena. “Come to us if you need to talk about this anymore. We don't want you to feel unsupported throughout this all, okay?”

Lena smiled, “thank you. I won't do anything crazy. I know teacher student relationships are off bounds.”

She knew this, and yet her heart still longed for a chance for there to be something between her and Amelie. But a girl was free to dream, wasn't she?

And maybe...one day something good would happen. 


End file.
